


Backseat

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Summoned by the King, Cor heads down to the appointed meeting location and isn’t at all surprised by what he finds there.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: XVtober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 14





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Regalia

* * *

Cor kept his head down as he walked down the hallway, taking long powerful strides as he had no intention of stopping for anyone that tried to speak to him. With his sword at his side, he moved to take the stairs, not in the mood for having to wait for the elevator. It was only a few floors - his legs could stand the minimal workout. Besides, he needed to do something to get rid of this nervous energy that was currently consuming him whole. 

He pushed the door open to the garage, and saw that there were rows of cars parked. Keeping his head down, he went towards the last row, and then towards the wall where he saw the car he was looking for. It was parked in its own unique spot, away from the rest, in a position that one could leave or return at a moment’s notice without having to worry if they will fit in the spot or not. Rather than go to the driver’s door as he was often instructed to do, he instead went to the back passenger door on the right, and gave a quick jerk on the handle, pleased to feel it give way under his touch. 

The top was up on the car, giving a false sense of privacy because really - where would they be private in a garage? Not possible, but he didn’t let those thoughts linger as he saw what he’d been anxious to see, and why he’d taken the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. 

“You are late.” Cor took off his sword, setting it on the front passenger seat as he got down on his knees in the backseat, coming face to face with His Majesty’s exposed genitalia. “I thought I requested you to be here five minutes ago.” Regis said, his tone carrying a bit of annoyance to it, but Cor knew how to soothe the beast. 

Lowering his head, he gave the King’s cock a loving kiss as a poor attempt of an apology. He heard him hiss softly, and then felt his powerful hand touch the back of his head. “My apologies, Regis. I was stuck mediating one of the Glaives and lost track of the time.” He returned his lips back to the tip of Regis’ cock, swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty essence of Regis. He groaned low, happy to be in this position so soon after their last tryst - which hadn’t been but a few short hours ago. 

“Do not make me wait again.” Nails scraped against his scalp as he put his lips right around the tip of Regis’ cock, then he felt him hold onto the back of his neck as he pushed his lips down to the base. “Yes, Cor….” 

Earlier in the day, he’d found himself trapped in the King’s office, only the King had been doing to him what he was doing to him now. It had been a quick session, as both had been scheduled to be in a meeting with a few members of the High Council, but Regis had told him he wanted something to snack on, which Cor had been trained to know that it meant he was in the mood for something that could only be satisfied by one particular activity. This had been going on for years now, and every single time it happened, it was always a strange phenomenon to him. He still couldn’t believe that after all these years, that Regis was still interested in playing around with him. 

Normally they would have stayed up in his office, but it seemed that Regis had wanted to be a little bit more risque with this session. Not that Cor was going to complain because any chance he had to be on his knees for the King, he would take it. He pulled his head back, leaving just the tip of Regis’ cock resting against his teeth before he pushed his lips back down to the base. He looked up and saw that Regis’ face was slack, his mouth hanging open as a rich moan left his throat, sending a slight shiver down Cor’s back as he gave a good, long hard suck on his cock. 

“You, my boy….are a true deviant…” Regis’ nails dug into the nape of his neck, Cor moaning low as he bobbed his head slowly, more spit collecting in his mouth as he took his time worshipping the King’s cock with his tongue. “Gods, you’re downright….aaaaa….” 

Cor was proud of how he made Regis stop talking, his hand now wrapped securely around his sac, giving his balls a gentle squeeze as he lowered his mouth back down to the base of his cock. This had been perfected after years of being with this man - they were going on fifteen years, so he knew _exactly_ how to make the King moan for him. Relaxing his throat, he took more of his cock, and then released a deep moan as he gave Regis’ balls another good fondle, then casually let one finger slip back to tease his perineum. 

The loud moan that left the King’s throat was soon followed by a dose of unchecked raw magic that was pushed into his body by Regis’ fingers, Cor moaning low as he began to swallow the warm cum as it shot down his throat. He kept his mouth wrapped nice and tight around Regis’ cock until he felt him start to soften against his tongue, his finger continuing to tease that velvety flesh around Regis’ anus. Pulling his mouth off of him with a soft _pop_ he looked up at him before sitting back on his knees, always impressed by the room in the Regalia. 

“Was there anything else that you needed, Your Majesty?” He asked, his voice slightly raw due to the gentle pushing that Regis had been doing with the tip of his cock. “Or are you satisfied?” 

“For now.” He saw Regis’ eyes were closed, and he was panting softly. “You always know how to make me feel good. How do you do that, Cor?” 

“Practice.” Smirking, he grabbed his sword from the front seat, and then carefully opened the back passenger door. “Would you like for me to drive you home now, Your Majesty? Or should I go and get Clarus?” 

“No, you. Please. But, only if you’ll come up for a nightcap.” 

Cor leaned forward and left a kiss on Regis’ lips. “It’s barely past five.” 

“So? I want to drink. And I want you naked in my bed.” 

The smirk returned to his face as he gave a nod of his head. “That can be arranged, Your Majesty.” The keys were pushed into his hand, and then he got out of the backseat and went to the driver’s side. “You good back there?” He asked, as he adjusted the mirror. 

“Hardly. But it’ll do. For now.” The King’s eyes flashed, and he felt his body respond to the heated look that was there. “Let’s go.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

It took twenty minutes to get to Regis’ offsite penthouse apartment, and then another five to get upstairs. Five minutes later, and the two of them had not a stitch of clothing on, and were hidden beneath the sheets as Regis had his way with Cor for a solid hour, until he had to beg him for a break. By the end of the night, Cor was thoroughly spent; he had to use an Elixir to get his head back on properly, much to the King’s satisfaction. And really, it was to his own too, as this is what kept him coming back for fifteen years - there really wasn’t quite anyone like Regis Lucis Caelum. 


End file.
